Silhouettes
by AsterRealm
Summary: La pluie, c'est l'ennemi.


**Il ne fait pas très beau aujourd'hui,**

* * *

Une flaque sur le sol, un corps percé par des centaines de petits poignards ennemis, le crachat des nuages, des gouttes de pluies glaciales et presque douloureuses.

Ven pouvait l'entendre hurler de là où il était, le bout des doigts et le front appuyés contre la vitre de verre sale, la vitre floue, ruisselante de pluie et de petits poignards, la vitre qui le séparait du monde et de la guerre et des ennemis et des flaques.

 _Quelle guerre_ ? demandaient parfois les silhouettes indistinctes qui lui tournaient continuellement autour en sifflant dans la brume. _Il n'y a aucune guerre, mon chéri. Aucune._

Les silhouettes étaient aveugles et sourdes et elles ne voyaient rien du monde tel qu'il était vraiment. Elles le forçaient à manger leurs plats d'ombre et de mirage et lui racontaient des histoires qui n'avaient pas le moindre sens et continuaient à jurer que la guerre n'existait pas, qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis, que la pluie était juste de la pluie et que le ciel n'était pas un champ de bataille. Ils prétendaient l'avoir mis au monde et élevé mais ils avaient tort comme ils avaient tort à propos du monde du dehors.

 _Les enfants ont tellement d'imagination_ , disaient-elles en échangeant un regard voilé et vide, un regard dont on avait arraché l'âme et la compassion, un regard d'adulte qui ne disposait plus des étoiles du ciel et des vagues froides des rideaux de pluie pour leur montrer le chemin et comprendre les choses incompréhensibles. _Les enfants ont tellement d'imagination_ , répétait-il en écrasant son nez contre le verre, _les enfants ont tellement d'imagination_ , écrivait-il sur des petits bouts de papiers qui traînaient çà et là, _les enfants ont tellement d'imagination_ , hurlait-il au ciel lorsqu'il voulait _vraiment_ qu'il lui réponde. _Les enfants ont tellement d'imagination_ , mais ça n'avait apparemment pas d'importance pour les nuages et la pluie, pas suffisamment pour arrêter la guerre, pas assez pour que le ciel lui parle et cesse de le menacer ou de faire du mal à ceux qui comme lui pouvaient voir le monde dans sa splendeur pleine et entière, sans être gêné par les mirages et les silhouettes, ceux qui appréhendaient la réalité telle qu'elle était, pleine de passion et de haine et pleine d'ennemis et de batailles.

 _Les enfants ont tellement d'imagination_ , pensait-il tandis qu'il soufflait sur la vitre en espérant que l'eau de l'autre côté l'effacerait par pitié ou par dégoût ; mais l'eau ne traversait pas le verre, elle ne traversait que les flaques et la terre, elle faisait plier les feuilles et les toits, elle transformait les plaines en lacs et elle installait ses rivières de danger et de rage tout autour de la planète. L'eau se fichait des enfants et de leur imagination, elle se fichait qu'un petit garçon aux yeux clairs la regarde et la comprenne, elle se fichait de la compassion qui animait soudain son cœur et qui lui donnait envie de sortir et de hurler : _arrête, arrête, je t'en supplie, arrête._

La pluie se fichait des petits enfants et elle continuait son œuvre de destruction petit à petit en balayant ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. La pluie se vengeait peut-être de quelque chose, la pluie aimait peut-être la guerre, mais Ven ne le savait pas, il n'avait jamais compris comment lui parler, il n'avait jamais osé lui poser la question, il attendait juste en écartant les doigts sur le seul rempart qui le protégeait d'elle et regardait la guerre continuer encore et encore et les flaques grandir sous les assauts du ciel.

 _Je suis un lâche_ , murmurait-il.

C'était écrit en grandes lettres brillantes et mouillées sur la vitre, c'était écrit au fond des verres d'eaux que les silhouettes le forçaient à boire, c'était écrit sur la paume de sa main et au fond de ses yeux dans les miroirs, c'était écrit dans l'herbe et sur les murs partout au tour de lui. _Je suis un lâche_ , chantonnait-il, _je suis un lâche, c'est vrai, je suis un lâche._

Mais ce n'était pas grave, il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon, juste regarder au-dehors et espérant que tout ça finirait vite, que les _plic ploc_ continus de la pluie arrêtent de chanter leur hymne funèbre et que le monde ne finirait pas recouvert par sa colère et les hurlements qu'on entendait dans les tempêtes au milieu des océans ou dans les cascades qui se déversaient sur les rochers.

 _Ce n'était rien_ , disait la voix des ombres qui lui caressaient les cheveux et le serraient contre leur corps de cendres et de fumée, _ce n'était rien. L'eau ne parle pas, les cascades ne hurlent pas, les océans ne souffrent pas. Il n'y a aucune guerre, mon chéri, aucune. C'est la nature, ça s'arrêtera bientôt, comme à chaque fois._

Alors pourquoi grondait-il à travers les nuages noirs de la nuit et pourquoi envoyait-il parfois contre eux les épées de lumière qui brisaient les arbres et foudroyaient le sol au loin ?

 _Les enfants ont tellement d'imagination._

Mais la pluie ne s'arrêtait pas, elle ne s'arrêterait jamais, elle avait fait un choix, elle continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour la voir ou la haïr, personne pour l'entendre ou l'aimer. Elle continuerait son invasion et marcherait sur tous les territoires qui ne lui appartenaient pas encore, elle obligerait l'humanité et la nature à se plier à sa volonté.

 _Plic, ploc, plic, ploc_.

L'humanité ne gagnerait pas et elle ne gagnerait jamais parce que les silhouettes voyaient tout à travers un voile de mensonge et de brume et refusaient d'accepter le fait qu'elles avaient déjà perdu. _De l'imagination_ , c'était l'excuse – _des rêves, ça n'existe pas, tu as dû mal entendre, c'était juste un cauchemar._

Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec de l'imagination, ça avait à voir avec les yeux et avec la réalité, ça avait à voir avec la peur et la lâcheté. Il était si petit, lui, que pouvait-il bien faire dans un univers où personne ne le croyait, où personne ne pouvait saisir les enjeux de la vie et de la mort, où personne ne comprenait qu'ils avaient déjà commencé à se noyer, que ça venait petit à petit mais que ça finirait par les étouffer et leur faire mal ?

Les arbres se battaient, les pierres se battaient, la terre se battait, les oiseaux chantaient encore et volaient entre les gouttes, les chats et les souris traversaient les champs et les jardins sans céder ; la nature avait compris, elle, mais les silhouettes se cachaient au fond de leurs petites maisons sans importance, se terraient au fond de leur lit, fermaient les yeux et se bouchaient les oreilles.

 _Je suis un lâche_ , siffla un oiseau posé sur les branches d'un arbre, et Ven comprit que tout le monde avait raison, qu'il en était vraiment un, qu'il ne valait pas mieux que les cendres et la fumée, qu'il se transformait peut-être lentement en mirage flou et inutile. Il voulut lui répondre, lui expliquer ; la porte était fermée, le verre était trop épais, il avait froid et il était trop faible, mais l'oiseau comme la pluie ne faisait pas attention aux minuscules êtres humains bien au chaud devant leur foyer à échanger des mensonges et à créer une réalité fausse et distordue.

Puis l'oiseau se tut.

Il y avait les tambours de la pluie sur la vitre et dans les flaques, mais la nature s'était tue. Pas un seul chant, plus un reproche, plus rien, rien du tout. Puis la lumière s'évapora et le ciel se couvrit du sombre manteau de la défaite.

Il faisait noir et c'était exactement comme parfois la nuit. Il faisait noir et ça grondait un peu, un chant de victoire qui résonnait tout autour de lui. Alors il s'éloigna de la vitre, lentement, et il arrêta de respirer.

Puis sa main tremblante de froid et de peur se posa sur la poignée en cuivre de la porte et la baissa jusqu'à ce qu'un cliquetis se fasse entendre et lui murmure : _je ne suis pas un lâche._

 _Je ne suis pas un lâche_ , marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, _je ne suis pas un lâche et je me battrai à la place de l'humanité pour protéger le territoire qui est le nôtre._

Il avança sur les dalles noyées sans se soucier de ses chaussettes qui se gorgeaient d'eau ou de son pull qui se trempait petit à petit ou de ses cheveux qui s'aplatissaient sur son crâne sous les coups de l'ennemi. Il dit : _je n'ai pas peur de toi_ , plongea ses deux pieds dans une flaque qui lui monta jusqu'aux chevilles. Il se battit avec ses poings, mais pour chaque goutte écrasée des millions d'autres s'abattaient sur le monde et ses habitants. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, la tête vers le ciel, la bouche grande ouverte, et avala la pluie. Il posa les mains au sol et hurla dans le vacarme du déluge, supplia le ciel de l'entendre, mais personne ne l'entendait, personne.

La pluie était sourde et aveugle à ses souffrances, ou la pluie s'en fichait. Il faisait noir et il faisait froid, il tremblait comme une feuille mais ce n'était pas grave. Il se mit à pleurer, alors, parce qu'un peu plus d'eau ou un peu moins, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance – il se mit à appeler à l'aide, à chercher du réconfort dans l'herbe mouillée et dans la boue, mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Alors il posa les yeux sur ses mains et les vit floues et indistinctes, confuses et vaporeuse, et il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour arrêter la guerre parce qu'il se transformait en silhouette et ne verrait bientôt plus le monde tel qu'il était – il ne verrait plus les combats et ne percevrait plus les voix et les cris, il ne verrait plus les étoiles danser, il ne sentirait plus la caresse du soleil sur sa peau et ne comprendrait plus les mots qu'il graverait sur sa peau rouge.

Il demanda pardon à l'oiseau et à la nature, il se coucha dans une flaque et fit face au ciel noir, il attendit que l'eau le noie et l'étouffe, que l'air cesse soudain d'exister et qu'on accepte enfin sa reddition.

Il pleura encore et encore et encore mais il pleura en silence, parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'écouter, qu'il n'y aurait plus personne, jamais. _Les enfants ont tellement d'imagination_ , mais peut-être n'était-il déjà plus un enfant, peut-être était-il un mirage, peut-être allait-il bientôt cesser d'exister.

La flaque était large et profonde et ce n'était peut-être même plus une flaque mais un étang ou un lac, ou bien la mer, ou l'océan. Elle l'enveloppait de toute part et elle était froide et bruyante, elle tremblait comme il tremblait, elle était transpercée par les petits poignards de la pluie et elle hurlait, il hurlait, il était abandonné à la fureur des éléments et supportait ses blessures de plus en plus nombreuses en respirant fort et en avalant de l'eau.

Bientôt la flaque le recouvrirait tout entier pour l'empêcher de devenir une silhouette et d'abandonner le monde comme tous les autres. Il voulut lutter puis pensa que ce n'était pas si mal, après tout, pas si mal de disparaître si c'était pour perdre la guerre, pas si mal de ne plus être le témoin de toutes ces choses que de toute façon personne ne voyait. Il pensa qu'il pouvait aussi bien rester là et attendre, attendre que tout se termine une bonne fois pour toute. La pluie le réclamerait peut-être, et peut-être ne le disloquerait-elle pas mais le garderait-elle auprès d'elle et lui permettrait de devenir un torrent ou une cascade. Il aurait aimé être une cascade, ça oui, il aurait aimé.

 _Les enfants ont tellement d'imagination_ , souffla le vent auprès de lui, _les enfants ont tellement d'imagination_ , soupira une voix à son oreille, _les enfants ont tellement d'imagination_ , chuchota l'ennemi sur l'eau frissonnante, et il hocha un peu la tête, sourit un peu aussi, _les enfants on tellement d'imagination_ , répéta-t-il, _c'est vrai._

L'ennemi lui caressait le visage et il se dit qu'il préférait être ici plutôt qu'avec les silhouettes, qu'il préférait la pluie et le noir au feu et à la lumière, qu'il préférait savoir lire dans l'eau et la nuit plutôt que de penser que le monde était froid et logique et d'oublier ce que c'était qu'être un enfant.

 _Trop d'imagination_ , commenta l'ennemi, et Ven prit soudain conscience qu'il l'entendait vraiment, pas comme les messages sur les murs ou les choses qui résonnaient dans sa tête, mais pas non plus comme le chant des oiseaux ou les paroles des mirages ; un son entre deux eaux, pas tout à fait clair, pas tout à fait obscur, mais quelque chose d'aussi réel que les gouttes contre la fenêtre ou le craquement sourd des nuages lorsqu'ils préparaient leurs armes de lumière. Un crépitement glacé contre sa joue, un souffle humide autour de sa gorge – l'ennemi.

L'ennemi était là et l'ennemi l'avait entendu. La pluie qui avait ignoré chacune de ses doléances avait décidé de s'intéresser à lui et il se demanda pourquoi pas avant, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi alors qu'il avait enfin décidé d'abandonner la terre et la vérité ? L'ennemi avait l'air de rire mais ce n'était peut-être que son imagination, l'ennemi se gondolait auprès de lui et le regardait se noyer dans une flaque sale et terrifiante mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve, l'ennemi aurait pu le prétendre à lui mais peut-être qu'il n'existait pas ou peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment un ennemi et que ce n'était pas vraiment la guerre.

Les rires se répercutaient autour de lui et il se demanda s'il devait rire aussi, mais il était fatigué et avait bien trop froid pour parler ou sourire.

 _Peut-être la bataille était-elle perdue d'avance_ , siffla la pluie. _Peut-être les enfants ne méritent-ils pas d'être ensevelis sous la violence et la bêtise, peut-être peuvent-ils voir, peut-être peuvent-ils aimer. Peut-être ne sont-ils pas des lâches et peut-être peuvent-ils comprendre._

Elle coulait sur son visage et il se surprit à trouver ça agréable. Elle l'entourait et s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un geste d'affection et de pitié.

 _Les enfants ont tellement d'imagination_ , murmura-t-elle, et soudain elle ne fut plus là.

Un rayon de soleil chaud lui frôla le visage tandis qu'au loin les oiseaux se remettaient à chanter. La flaque ne parlait plus, l'ennemi n'existait plus, le ciel était rose et or, et ses mains bleues et faibles avaient cessé d'être troubles.

La pluie s'était retirée et avait décidé de les épargner cette fois encore, la pluie l'avait entendu et avait eu pitié. La guerre était finie, la guerre était gagnée.

Quand les silhouettes le trouvèrent, elles ne comprirent pas, mais lui savait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un mirage, jusqu'au moment où il deviendrait aveugle et sourd, jusqu'à l'instant où il oublierait à quoi ressemblait la réalité, l'ennemi serait un allié.

* * *

 **Don't ask :')**


End file.
